


Soulmate of mine

by Megurine_san



Series: Valentine's specials [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, One-Sided Supercorp - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wondercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine_san/pseuds/Megurine_san
Summary: “Kara, Kara! You won’t believe it!” Winn said excitedly.“What?” The blonde asked with slight annoyance at the interruption.“Diana’s your soulmate!” he exclaimed.“What?!” Both Kara and Lena said at the same time.“Yes! Her letters appeared and she has the KD on her wrist!”OrThe soulmate AU, in which you get your soulmate's initials on your left wrist.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Valentine's specials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152320
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	Soulmate of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...  
> This fic is a prompt I received for Valentine's Day...  
> I'm so sorry for the delay on this dear "L"...I wanted to post it earlier but I just couldn't find the time >.<  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it n.n

_Soulmates_

Lena was just so done with the topic.

No matter where she went on campus, there was always someone talking about soulmates.

It couldn’t be helped. The soulmark appeared on someone’s wrist when they were around their twenties. Meaning, that everyone would get their soulmark sometime during college.

And even when almost everyone covered their wrists, the topic would not disappear.

Conversations were always the same.

_‘What initials do you have?’_

_‘Who do you think your soulmate is?’_

_‘Did you hear? Tyler got his soulmark and it wasn’t his girlfriend’s initials.’_

_‘Are you sure those are her initials?’_

The gossip was so fucking annoying.

_Who cares about other people’s soulmates?_

She certainly didn’t care. It wasn’t her business.

All Lena wanted was her peace and quiet.

And so, she would spend a lot of time in the library.

There was a section where almost no one used, and she made it her personal study place. Although it wasn’t that “personal”, considering her friends would drop by from time to time to make her company. But she didn’t mind.

_Especially if **she** seated by her side._

Lena got out of her thoughts when someone took the seat next to her.

“Hi.” A perky voice greeted her. And it wasn’t necessary to look to know whose voice it was.

“Hello, Kara. Come to study?” The Luthor asked, trying to refocus on the book in her hands.

“No, uh, I wanted to talk to you actually…”

There was nervousness lacing the blonde’s words, and so Lena put down her book to face her friend properly.

“What is it?” she prodded gently, trying to ease Kara’s nervousness.

“So, uh, I helped Ms. Grant with tutoring her son and she uh…”

“Did she give you a bad time?” Lena asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

“What? No, no…Ms. Grant was very nice…”

“So, what happened?”

“Right…uh well, she gave me two tickets for a concert and I was wondering if yo-”

Kara wasn’t able to properly finish her sentence, because a very enthusiastic Winn came running inside the library.

There was shushes coming from the librarian, but the boy ignored it and rapidly approached their table. His eyes were wide and filled with excitement.

“Kara, Kara! You won’t believe it!” Winn said excitedly.

“What?” The blonde asked with slight annoyance at the interruption.

“Diana’s your soulmate!” he exclaimed.

“What?!” Both Kara and Lena said at the same time.

“Yes! Her letters appeared and she has the KD on her wrist!”

Winn ignored both their reactions, and kept on talking about Diana’s soulmark, and how convinced he was about Kara being Diana’s soulmate.

“KD? She has a KD?” Lena asked with a shocked expression.

Winn nodded enthusiastically, and the Luthor felt as if her world had been turned upside down.

_KD…_

_Could it be…?_

So many emotions were running wild inside her. And Lena couldn’t handle it anymore.

_She needed to get out of there and process the information she just received._

The Luthor packed her things in her backpack as fast as she could, and then run away.

“Lena, wait-!” Kara tried to go after her, but Winn was on her way.

“What’s wrong with her?” Winn mumbled with a confused frown.

“I’ll go find her.”

The blonde moved around her friend, wanting to catch up with Lena before the Luthor was unreachable. But a hand on her wrist stopped her movements.

“Kara wait, don’t you want to talk with Diana? I mean, she’s really awesome and-”

“She’s not my soulmate, Winn.” Kara groaned while trying to shake off her friend’s hand

“What are you talking about? You two are perfect for each other.” He said with a confused frown.

The blonde’s patience was running out the more Winn insisted. And so, she shrugged off his hand with more force, but due to the unexpected action, Winn’s finger got stuck on her wristband, taking it off in the process.

Her soulmark was then visible to any person nearby.

An LL proudly imprinted on her skin.

“What…?” Winn mumbled at an utter loss.

“Diana’s not my soulmate.” It was the last thing she said before running off and trying to find Lena.

-x-

Luthor manor was opulent and luxurious.

A show of the wealth the Luthor family possessed.

Lena never really understood the need of her family to separate themselves from the rest of the people.

Contrary to her family, Lena was never able to fully get used to the big house.

But there was a part of Luthor Manor that she really liked.

_The garden._

After becoming a part of the Luthor family, her father was quick to introduce her to his business associates. Among them was the Prince family.

When Lena met Diana, she just felt an instant connection to her. And soon they became friends and started to spend a lot of time together, whether it was at Luthor Manor or Prince Manor.

In both properties, they had a secret space just for them.

Their secret place at Luthor manor was placed in the garden. It was well hidden and only they knew where it was.

Currently, the youngest Luthor was there. Laying on her back, with her gaze on the sky, and with only one person on her mind.

_KD…_

_‘She has a KD on her wrist.’_

Memories of their childhood replayed on her mind.

She and Diana would run through the garden, playing whatever game they would come up with. And when they tired themselves out, they’d go to their secret place.

Laying side by side on the grass, looking at the bright stars adorning the sky. Naming the constellations they’d recognize, and giggling when either one of them would invent a name.

Some days Diana would tell her about the stories her mom narrated to her.

Other days, Lena would be the one talking about what little she remembered of her birth mother.

They practically grew up together.

And then one day, Lena came to the realization that she had fallen in love with her best friend.

It was inevitable, truly.

She knew that even if her soulmark didn’t have Diana’s initials, her heart had already decided who it belonged to.

There was no chance of letting go of her love.

And when her soulmark appeared, seeing the DP on her skin brought both relieve and anxiety to her life.

Lena didn’t want to get her hopes up. With her luck, she might as well be part of the one-sided bond population.

Lillian never let her forget she was a bastard child. Someone who didn’t deserve to have a soulmate.

_And she believed in those words._

So, Lena hid that her soulmark had already appeared.

She knew that if Diana found out, she’d try to be with her. And Lena didn’t want to be loved because of pity.

So she kept it to herself for three years.

But now…

_KD._

Diana had a KD on her skin.

Suddenly the youngest Luthor was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard the sound of leaves rustling near her hiding place.

With a sigh, Lena closed her eyes and waited.

_Diana always found her._

“Everyone is worried about you.” Diana mumbled while taking a seat next to her.

“I’m fine…” The Luthor muttered without opening her eyes.

“We were supposed to have movie night today.”

“Shit…I forgot, sorry.”

Silence consumed the place, and Lena still refused to open her eyes.

There wasn’t anyone around, just the two of them in the secret shelter they had found many years ago.

_Their secret place._

Suddenly the moonlight reaching her face was blocked, and with a beating heart, Lena finally opened her eyes.

Emerald and chocolate collided.

Diana was hovering above her, using an arm to carry her weight, placing it by Lena’s head.

They were close and the Luthor felt her cheeks growing red at the intense stare.

“You ran away from college.”

“I know.”

“You ran away without trying to talk to me.” Diana frowned and there was reprimand lacing her voice.

“I’m sorry...” Lena tried to avert her eyes, but found herself unable to look away from Diana’s chocolate eyes.

“Why-?”

“You have a KD.” She blurted out without meaning to.

Diana huffed and moved away, sitting by Lena’s side again.

“Kara’s not my soulmate.” She said with annoyance.

Lena sat up as well and opened her mouth, but Diana kept on talking.

“And even if she was I-” she paused and then focused her eyes on the Luthor. “I’m in love with someone else.”

Diana was staring at her with such fervor, that Lena felt her breath caught in her throat.

There was something in the way Diana said it. As if she was trying to give a message without using words.

And Lena, as the genius she was, caught on the unsaid words. Her cheeks grew red, and her heart started to beat wildly against her ribcage.

_Could it really be?_

_Could Diana really love her?_

“You have a KD on your arm.” She had to clear her throat, given that it had turned dry.

“For God’s sake Lena-”

“I was born Kieran Dreux.”

Diana’s eyes were quick to settle on Lena’s face. Perplexity coloring her features.

“W-what?”

“Before I was adopted…my mother, my real mother named me Kieran…and gave me her last name, Dreux…”

“Lena…” Diana tried to get her attention, but the young Luthor kept on rambling.

“There is a tradition in the Luthor family to name the children with names starting with L. So, my father named me Lena and gave me his last name-”

“But you were born Kieran Dreux.”

“Yes…”

A incredulous huff left Diana’s lips, but the tension in her shoulders didn’t drop. As if there was still something weighing on her mind.

Chocolate eyes briefly glanced at Lena’s wrist, and the Luthor understood perfectly.

With no rush, she took off the wristband and extended her hand to show Diana her letters.

There was a small gasp, and then delicate fingers took hold of Lena’s wrist. Tracing the pattern of the letters lovingly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Diana asked, but there was no judgment in her voice, only curiosity.

“I was afraid…” a sigh left her lips. “I still am…”

There was still the possibility that they weren’t each other’s soulmates. Or that maybe Diana was her soulmate, but she wasn’t Diana’s.

“I love you, Lena.”

Those words she always wanted to hear. And even when she was still afraid, her heart was jumping in joy.

“I love you too, Diana…” Lena muttered with a trembling voice. Afraid that her bond could be one-sided.

But as soon as the words left her lips, a light started to emanate from both their wrists. The lights connected in the middle, and they felt something warm spreading from their wrists to the rest of their bodies.

_It was like coming home._

It didn’t take longer than a minute, when the light disappeared. Leaving behind their changed soulmarks.

Instead of the usual black of the letters, they were now glowing as if actual gold was imprinted on their skins.

Tears of happiness fell down Lena’s cheeks.

_She couldn’t believe Diana was really her soulmate._

Diana smiled and cupped her soulmate’s face with both hands, wiping away Lena’s tears with the tender touch only a lover could provide.

Once again, they didn’t seem to be able to look anywhere but each other. The good news was that they didn’t want to look anywhere else.

Soon, the distance between their lips started to disappear.

On a summer night, with a gentle brese blowing the leaves around them.

They shared their first kiss with only the moon and stars as witnesses of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> I'd love to explain more about the whole soulmate bond in this AU, but my laptop's battery is practically dead...so, if you have any doubt, feel free to ask in the comments, I'll answer any question you may have n.n  
> Take care! n.n


End file.
